Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a known video camera doorbell assembly, and in particular to an angled mounting structure for a video camera doorbell assembly.
Description of Prior Art
Video camera doorbell assemblies capture images of visitors in front of doors. The conventional video camera doorbell assembly mount has a mounting surface that is parallel with the door.
However, many video camera doorbell assemblies are installed perpendicular to the door. This reduces the viewing angle of the camera and the effectiveness of the video camera doorbell assembly to capture images of visitors. Therefore, it is an important aspect of the present invention to solve this problem.